


merah murup

by gardenofstars (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #MariBerpuisi, Canon Setting, F/M, Poetry, Puisi, challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/gardenofstars
Summary: Gamora, Peter, dan semesta yang mengubah pandangan. {untuk event #MariBerpuisi oleh Kenzeira, kategori Bebas}





	merah murup

**Author's Note:**

> guardians of the galaxy © marvel cinematic universe, yang didistribusikan oleh walt disney studios motion pictures. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya ini.

guardians of the galaxy © marvel cinematic universe, yang didistribusikan oleh walt disney sutdios motion pictures. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

murup / _mu·rup_ /  _Jw_  1  _v_  menyala; berkobar:  _api_  -; 2  _a_  terang sekali (tentang warna)

* * *

kedatangannya tidak riuh;  
curi, kejar, transaksi.  
mudah, lumrah.

(yang mana peter tidak terlalu peduli pada gamora. pada awalnya gamora hanya bagian dari musuh atau saingan. yang penting adalah bola itu dan uang. tak istimewa. dia memang manis, lebih manis dari beberapa gadis yang pernah tidur bersamanya, tetapi bukan berarti peter jatuh mudah.)

.

namun semesta hempas praduga  
seperti peristiwa-peristiwa bebintangan yang luruh-runtuh,  
sembur cahaya tumpah-ruah;  
tak ada yang benar-benar bisa dihitung, diduga.

(ketika peter memikirkannya kembali, gamora pasti rela mati dan melepas semuanya saat ia meraih tangan peter saat peter merebut batu itu dari tangan ronan sang pendakwa. mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan. gamora, sekuat itu, rela mati? peter tak percaya.

namun sekarang mereka hidup;  _hidup_ ,  **bersama** , dalam sebuah keluarga yang barangkali paling tidak lumrah sejagat raya, melintasi alam raya dan menembak musuh bersama, dan peter merasa lebih tenang.)

.

gemintang raup debu-debu;  
dia genggam api-api.

(peter tumbang gara-gara rocket menembak si monster luar angkasa sebelum aba-aba, monster itu mengamuk, mencambuk peter hingga terlempar ke gedung penyimpanan baterai raksasa yang berpagar listrik tak kasatmata. gamora marah, pedang di tangan kiri dan pistol di tangan kanan. api yang berkobar.

oh— **api**  itu miliknya.)

.

seperti darah-darah nebula yang menua;  
matang.

(peter sekarang memperbolehkan gamora ke kamarnya. gamora memakainya seperti ruangnya sendiri. seringkali ia berpakaian ala kadarnya, duduk di lantai ataupun tempat tidur sembarangan. termasuk mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, sehingga seperti hanya menyisakan warna merah yang menjuntai. peter menyukai pemandangan sederhana itu.)

.

gemuruh tari-tarian sulur nebula;  
tidak sama dengan dansanya.  
ekor-ekor asteroid yang terlempar  
tak semurup ia.

(padang sunyi di planet FV809. misi selesai. yang lain menuju tenda, peter tak tidur. ia tak pernah lupa padang seperti ini, jauh di terra, pada malam ala bumi, dengan satu bulan dan bintang-bintang kecil, ibunya mengajaknya mendengarkan musik sambil mengira-ngira konstelasi.

gamora tidak tidur. tidak ingin. ia duduk di samping peter, mengamati dua bulan yang sama dan beberapa bintang yang terlihat merah, biru, banyak yang putih dan kembar, serta berbayang-bayang karena refraksi atmosfer yang bahkan membuat beberapa bintang tak utuh.

mereka berdansa, bersama lagu-lagu baru peter di zune yang baru saja diberikan padanya. cahaya yang tersisa remang-remang, tetapi peter masih bisa melihat gurat-gurat perak pada wajah gamora dan merah menyala pada ujung rambutnya.

"kau memang pedansa terbaik."

"jangan ada yang tahu, peter.")


End file.
